Kohaku and Reni
by Kohakufire
Summary: heh just read and find out! cause i really don't have alot to say about it! R&R and Reni is my made up charater!


You make me feel like a loven you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku has 3 sisters 1 older and 2 younger Lain13 Satana7 Sango19 Kohaku14

Kohaku I love you! yells his girlfriend Reni! kissing his lips!

As they kiss in the middle of the class room before class and everyone is watching.

Bell rings and school should be in their seats but Kohaku and Reni are still kissing right in the door way

Look at them! it makes me sick right girls? says Rin to her best friends Kanna , Lain , Lenny and Phoenix!

I agree he should be yours! says Lenny

Yes! he should! adds Kanna

Yay yay! says Her favorite out of all of them Phoenix

Her friend Lain is Kohaku's little sister! so she doesn't like this but she has to agree with them.

Yes I agree. says Lain sadly!

All in the class Reni was passing notes to Kohaku. and he would reply Love you in all of them.

last bell rang of school

KOHAKU! SCHOOL IS OVER AND WEEKEND IS HERE REMEMBER OUR DATE IS TONIGHT! she yells as she throws herself in his arms

I remembered! and i am picking you up right? he asks

Yup! be there at about 7:00 soi can get ready for it! she yells and handing him her books for him to carry like he always does for her!

kohaku as left for his locker leaving Reni by herself for awhile

So Reni! I heard you and My boyfriend are going on a date? says Rin circleing her and eyeing every move she makes!

He is not your boyfriend! she yells!

Oh...but he is! he couldn't love you even if he tried your to ugly! yell Rin in return

Shut up!he loves me and you know he does! adds Reni

Oh...PLease he is much to hot for you! she says to Reni

SHUT UP RIN! HE HATES YOU AND STAY AWAY FROM RENI OR YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH! yells Kohaku's Older sister Sango in a very angery voice

Reni stay away from kohaku or there will be trouble for you! yells Rin running off

As they run! Rin runs into Kohaku and knocks him to the ground!

Hey! watch where you are going fre...! says Rin cutting herself off by seeing she had just ran into him and about called him a freak!

Hey are you okay? he asks her I'm so so so sorry i didn't mean to run into you Rin need some help up? he adds as he holds out his hand!

Yes! thank you! she says and takes his hand to help her up and is now standing face to face with him and their eyes keeping looking deeply and they get lost and then the next thing Kohaku knows is Rin was kissing him and deeply into it and she opens her mouth telling Kohaku she wants his Tongue in there!

Kohaku hears Reni and her friends coming down the halls and about to where they are but he pulls away but she won't let go!

Kohaku put your tongue in my mouth now! she demands knowing the Reni was coming down the hall

Kohaku disobeyed her and so she broke the kiss and punched him in the stomuch hard enough he coughed up blood and he falls over in the hall way with blood on the walls and on him and Rin!

Oh...Kohaku what happened? KOHAKU KOHAKU! yells Reni running to him and kneel to the floor next to him and feels to see if he is still beathing

Kohaku are you okay little brother? little brother? asks Sango

Ow...! coughs more blood up

kohaku your alive! Kohaku! she says kissing his cheek

3 hours has pasted and it was time for kohaku to pick up Reni

KOHAKU IT'S 3 MINUTES TILL 7 COME ON GET IN THE CAR SO WE CAN PICK UP RENI! yells Sango to kohaku who was up in his getting ready!

COMING! he yells in return running to the car and shutting the door completely forgetting his gift for her

Kohaku did you remember everything? Sango asks!

I think so! he says NO WAIT MY GIFT! he runs out and into the house to his room and grabs the small box that had the gift in it and runs back out!

Reni's POV

He's late!complains Reni as she is ready in a blue and yellow dress looking like she's about to go to the prom with him!

but the prom is in a few weeks!

Hey is he here yet? asks her mom!

no not yet! she answers

You know he's late don't you! she asks!

Yes! i know! she says!

Maybe you should call him!she asks!

No! he's here! Bye mom! yells Reni running to agree Kohaku who has opened the door for her!

Here your ride Reni and sorry i'm late i forgot something! he says

Kohaku! what is it what did you forget? she asks

Nothing i won't tell you yet! he answers!

Okay! she says and climbs in the car and kohaku sits next to her!

after a 12 minute drive of kohaku and rin being quiet all the way there

Bye Sango! says Kohaku

Bye big bro! yells his little sister

Bye little sis! he says giving her a high five

Pick you guys up at 10:00 no later!says Sango

Okay! yells Kohaku watching Sango drive off

Well should we go? he asks taking her hand

Yes! she answers

they see fan.4 and leave but Reni had fellen asleep on his shoulder

Reni wake up please! say Kohaku shakeing her

OH...it looks like your date fell asleep on you! says Rin walking by If we went on a date i wouldn't fall asleep on you! i would stay up

Go away Rin i don't care she fell asleep it's her choice. yells Kohaku

Fine! But she's not as good as me right Lain,Lenny,Kanna?

they all answer yes at the same time!

Lain your friends with Rin? he asks

Yes! I'm sorry big brother! i won't to get friends. she answers

Kohaku looks away

BIG BROTHER DON'T BE MAD AT ME! she says running to him but it stopped by Rin

We have to talk Lain! says Rin as they walk off

In the hall outside the movie

there is a long smack! and Lain falls to the floor

Why didn't you tell me Kohaku was your older brother! Rin yells kicking her in the side

Because I didn't want to do your dirty work cause he's my brother! she answers coughing up blood

Please! she yells kicking her again in the head

Kohaku hears the noice and runs out to see Rin kicking Lain

LAIN! he yells running to her side

I see so you two are brother and sister! she yells pointing out the way they look alike

So what you didn't have to do this! he yells picking her up and walking in to get Reni

Kohaku I am not done talking to you! yells Rin

Well! I'm done talking to you! he says waking Reni up

Uhh...what did i miss? she asks waking up alittle to see Lain in Kohaku's arms bleeding like crazy

Come on we have to get her home. he yells

Right! she says gathering her stuff and following him watching kohaku carry her all that time in as a groom would carry a bride

KOHAKU STOP RIGHT THERE AND DROP THE GIRL! Rin yells

No! he says and contines to walk with Reni hanging on one of his arms scared of what Rin is going to do!

KOHAKU LISTEN TO ME! she yells

NO! I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU! he yells walking to Sango's car Drive we need to get Lain to the hospital right now!

What happened? Sango asks

Just drive please! he yells holding her knocked out body and trying to keep her from losing to much blood and every now and then feels to make sure her heart is still going

Right! Says Sango seeing Lain and how bad she is!

They come to the hospital a few minutes and Lain won't stop bleeding from her head.

Hurry Kohaku! yells Sango as Kohaku runs up to the lady at the front desk!

Yes can i help you sir? she asks

Please...my...sister she won't stop bleeding please get her in! he orders

I'm sorry! the doctor as gone home! she answers

But you don't understand she's mine sister if we don't help her she will die please can someone see her PLEASE! he yells!

Lets see! she's says going to the back. ohhhhh and please sit this might take a while! she adds

NO PLEASE SHE IS GOING TO DIE! DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE HER! he yells

No one answers so he sits with his sister as she cuddles in his arms and holding to him

Brother! i'm really sorry! she calls in a low dieing voice

Don't say that you are not going to die you are going to live! he says to her pushing the cloth on her wound and trys to stop the bleeding!

Brother! shes says and her eyes close!

LAIN LAIN LAIN! he yells shaking her body but nothing comes out!

Reni starts to cry! and Sango is watching as their sister is dying!

The doctor will see her now! cries the Lady at the desk

It's...it's to late...IT'S TO LATE! SHE'S DEAD AND YOU KILLED HER! yells Kohaku with his tears running onto her face! YOU KILLED HER CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SEE HER! he adds running off with his sister body in his arms to the outside

Kohaku! yells Reni following him!

He lays His sister's body on the ground and checks to see if her heart is beating and it's not!

Sister! he yells

Bro...ther! she says coughing up blood

Lai...Lain? he looks down and sees her eyes

But...never mind! he says hugging her i am so glad you are alive

My head it's not bleeding is it? she asks

no! hey where's the wound? he looks

What? she asks

There's no wound! he yells

Wow! she says what happened? she asked him

I don't know! he says

It has been 3 weeks since that happened and Reni and Kohaku are still in love and Rin is going crazy cause of it and Lain is getting better and today is her birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LITTLE SISTER! says Kohaku waking her up and handing her the present he got her!

What is it brother? she asks shaking the box

A worried look came on kohaku's face

Please don't shake it! he says

Okay! she answers opening the box to fine a bow a little yellow bow but it was on something! she looked alittle closer and a kitty jumped out and played with her hair!

I hope you like her! he says

I do she's so cute! say Lain thanking her brother for the kitty

What are you going to name her? he asks

Cutiepie! she says

Why that? he asks

Cause she completely cute! she answers

Oh...! then he falls to the floor passed out and completely pale

BIG BROTHER! she yells BIG BROTHER WHATS WRONG PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! she yells shaking his body

Sango runs in to see him there and looks at Lain crying

What happened? she asks

I don't...know...he...came in to ...give me my birthday gift and...he fell over. she says while she is crying

Satana comes in and see's big bro and runs to him and grabs his shirt!

big bro wake up big bro! she says shaking his body now completely cold.

Get him a blanket Satana and Lain keep him warm i will call the police! orders Sango

Lain watches as her brother's body twiched time after time even with the blankets her was still very cold and they got him more and more blankets but it seems he is just getting colder! as she cryed her tears ran on his face and Sango ran in to see her!

Don't Worry! he will be okay! says Sango I hope she says to herself

In a few Minutes the Police came and they got Kohaku to the nearest hospital! but they didn't know what was wrong so they sent him to the Tokyo Main hospital! but they forgot to call Reni!

3 days after his sickness he is stilll in the hospital

Where has Kohaku been? Reni says to herself looking for him

Well! Well! Well! not with Kohaku i see! where is he? Rin asks

I don't know! she answers

You do too! he dumped you and he stopped coming to school so he doesn't have to deal with you! Rin says

NO HE DIDN'T WE STILL LOVE EACHOTHER! she yells at Rin

Two of Reni's friends come up and they start to have a girl fight

about 12 minutes later they are all in the office having their parents called

Now girls you shouldn't be fighting in school! so tell me why were you fighting in this school? the lady in the office asked

They all came out with one thing! at the same time! it was madness!

QUIET! PLEASE ONE AT A TIME! she yells

Rin raises her hand!

Yes Rin! you may speak!

She killed Kohaku her own Boyfriend! says Rin making it up

What? the lady askes but Rin couldn't have killed Kohaku cause he is in the hospital with a sickness!

WHAT? yells Reni standing up WHERE IS THE HOSPITAL HE IS AT?

The Main Tokyo hospital in Tokyo! she says

Thank you! yell Reni running out

Yay! Whatever! says the lady

Reni runs out of the school and into the streets and looks around crying her eyes are bluring she falls in the middle of the road and is in the middle of the street and a car comes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one!


End file.
